Liscor's Dungeon
Liscor's Dungeon is a massive magical Gold-ranked vengeance dungeon, located beneath Liscor and a part of the Floodplains. Background Chronology Features and Layout Entrances There is more than one entrance that lead to the dungeon. These are the ones known so far: 1st Entrance The Dungeon’s official entrance that leads to the 1st floor. The entrance consists of a set of huge double doors, that looked like they were made of bronze, with golden inscriptions carved into the metal. The reliefs looked like twisting Dragons breathing fire or Drakes casting magic.Chapter 2.41 It is located into a small, fortified tunnel leading downwards, beneath Liscor. The entrance is guarded by a group of sixteen guardsmen, armed with bows and spears and one Mage. They watch the entrance to the dungeon from behind a small wooden rampart, that has a row of sharpened stakes thrust into the ground in front of the wall and enough space for the Guardsmen to loose arrows and jab spears at whatever might come out of the dungeon.Chapter 4.19 2nd Entrance Located in the Floodplains, just outside Liscor. It is a rift in the ground that stretches down hundreds of feet and its a goes straight down into the heart of the 2nd floor.Chapter 2.00 TChapter 3.27 M 3th Entrance Located in the Floodplains, in a small opening at the side of a mountain.Chapter 2.00 G 4th Entrance Located underneath Liscor, and between the dungeon and the Hive. It is not an entrance per se but an area that consists of multiple routes from the the Hive to the 2nd floor of the dungeon. The tunnels are dug by hungry monsters and the Antinium. The tunnels are under attack from Shield Spiders to Pickstriker fungi, and Crypt Worms and the undead almost daily and have to be pushed back and guarded against attack by the Antinium.Chapter 4.13 L 5th Entrance Located in a secret room, opposite the treasure room where Skinner emerged, on the 2nd floor of the Ruins of Liscor. It leads to a small circular room, with a strange hexagonal symbol drawn onto the floor. The room was meant to be used as a disposal chute, as upon crossed onto the hexagonal floor, the ground vanishes to a long drop below, to a large room full of Raskghar bones, with only one exit that leads to a long trapped corridor. It was discovered by Olesm and Pisces with the help of a Ring of Sight gifted by Niers. Chapter 4.37 O Floors The 1st and 2nd floors are connected by a huge staircase. 1st Floor The 1st Floor consists of a resetting and sifting trapped rooms. 2nd Floor The 2nd Floor consists of a labyrinth filled with monsters, hives, and traps. Inhabitants Races: * Raskghar * Cave Goblins (Formerly) Individuals: * Toren * Calruz (Formerly) Lesser Guardians: * Skinner (Deceased) * Snatcher * Stalker (Deceased) Dungeon Boss * Mother of GravesChapter 4.08 T Monsters The monsters in Liscor’s dungeon are numerous and had established vast nests within the dungeon. The groups that continually assailed Liscor's Antinium Hive were a drop in an ocean of bodies. So long as they were not purged in their homes, they would keep coming.Chapter 4.40 L List of Known Creatures: * Bagrhavens * Bog Wraiths * Crypt Worms * Camouflaged ScorpionsChapter 4.19 * Dropclaw BatsChapter 2.01 G * Face-Eater Moths * Flesh Worms * Giant Centipedes * Giant Infested Slugs * Infested * Metalbite SlimesChapter 3.27 M * MimicChapter 5.28 * Pickstriker FungiChapter 4.13 L * Scalelings * Shield Spiders * Slimes * Stone Starers * Trivipers * White Leeches List of Known Undead: * Crypt Lords * Ghouls * Skeletons * Zombies List of Known Golems: * Enchanted Suits of Armor * Stone Golems Artifacts * Mace of Howling * Liquid Cloak * Bell made of bronze and blue Metal * Invisible Bow * Enchanted Armor Trivia * While the dungeon was not yet rated by the Adventurer’s Guilds, according to Halrac the dungeon should be classified as Gold-rank or higher.Chapter 5.05 * The corridors inside of the dungeon are being patrolled by giant, enchanted metal knights. They have no convenient weak spots, meaning one has to to bash them into pieces until the enchantment fades.Chapter 5.05 References Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Liscor Category:Floodplains Category:Izril